Desafíame
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Draco y Ginny tienen un encuentro en el Expreso a Hogwarts. Lluvia, retos, y odio. Dos personalidades fuertes que chocan bajo desafíos constantes.


_**Desafíame**_

_Esta historia está basada en el sexto año de Ginny, y en el séptimo de Draco. No tiene relación alguna con la trama de DH, sólo se mantiene intacta la muerte de Dumbledore. Pero supuse que para que se viera más realista, Ginny, debía ser un poco más grande. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

El expreso de Hogwarts era la silueta característica de una serpiente carmesí, extensa y elegante. Sus ondeantes carriles se movían con fluidez, como una pluma imperceptible deslizándose por entre los largos y profundos senderos, tapizados de verdes árboles e imponentes montañas. Incluso la lluvia parecía bailar al compás de su andar. Las nubes se habían reunido en lo más alto del cielo, para bañar con sus frías lágrimas a la majestuosa máquina.  
En su interior miles de jóvenes emocionados con volver a su segundo hogar, yacían encerrados al interior de cada compartimiento. La tormenta azotaba las ventanas, tratando de atemorizar, amenazar e intimidar, a todo quien se opusiera a ella.  
Era una competencia entre la naturaleza y el viejo ferrocarril, para probar quien era el más fuerte, el que soportaba más.

-Que día –Resopló un chico de cabello rojizo, dejándose tentar por el cómodo sillón en el cual yacía recostado.

-No es tan malo –Le contradijo una muchacha sentada frente a él. Volteó una hoja del libro en el cual estaba sumergida, sin levantar la vista, y suspiró:- Han habido peores.

-A mi me da igual el clima –Sonrió un chico que estaba más cerca del pelirrojo- Mientras sea lejos de los Dursley.

Los tres amigos sonrieron disimuladamente, luego, el silencio se hizo total. Parecía que nadie quería hablar de lo ocurrido, así era mejor. No era bueno abrir heridas recientes, no, mientras no se encontrara el momento oportuno para hacerlo.  
Repentinamente, miles de murmullos se expandieron como rabiosos insectos, de alas pequeñas pero veloces, afuera de donde se encontraban. El pelirrojo sonrió y se escudriñó los bolsillos, sacando de él, dos monedas de plata.

-¿Quieren comer algo? Yo muero de hambre. –Invitó. Su amigo se levantó con pereza, y sacó tres monedas de oro de su chaqueta.

-Te acompaño. –Vaciló. Se giró a ver a la chica y le mostró las monedas- ¿Quieres algo Hermione?

-No gracias. –Contestó ella, levantando por una milésima de segundo la nariz del libro, sólo para ver la mano de su compañero- No tengo hambre.

-Como quieras –Dijo el pelirrojo sin darle importancia, levantando los hombros.

Abrió la puerta corrediza que daba a un angosto pasillo, y se encontró con un sin fin de cabezas, todas de diferentes colores y formas, que acosaban sin recato a una ancianita que llevaba en sus manos el "carrito del placer".  
Ambos, se hicieron a la fuerza para poder alcanzar algunos de los manjares que vendía la mujer, pero era demasiada la gente que esperaba por consumir un bocadillo.

-Pero que veo –Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, como una serpiente dispuesta a cazar a su presa- ¿Tienes con qué pagar Weasley?

El pelirrojo se giró bruscamente, sintiéndose aludido. Su amigo lo agarró del brazo, sujetando la varita bajo su chaqueta. Estaban listos para contra atacar.

-Con las monedas que te robé hace un rato, Malfoy. –Contestó una voz femenina con indiferencia. El rostro de Draco Malfoy se contorsionó en una mueca de espanto, e inmediatamente se tocó el bolsillo, para comprobar la veracidad en las palabras de la chica.

-Entonces devuélvemelas...-Murmuró apretando los dientes, acercándose lenta y amenazadoramente.

-¡Lárgate Malfoy!

Con lentitud desvió sus ojos, grises, fríos y misteriosos, hacia su retador. Se encontró con un par similar a los de él, pero de un tono verde esmeralda intenso y oscuro. Sonrió. Tras él, sus dos escoltas de gigantes, con complejo de perros falderos, apretaron los puños.

-Oblígame, Potter. –Amenazó, sujetando la varita por debajo de su estomago.

-¿Quieres qué te obligue a dejar en paz a mi hermana? –Lo desafió el pelirrojo. Reafirmó su varita disimuladamente, tratando de mantenerla lo más oculta y ceñuda posible a su cuerpo.

-Déjalo Ron – Intervino ella arrastrando las palabras, tal como su adversario- Ésta es, mí Guerra.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada y guardó su varita. Se giró olvidándose de sus retadores, y agachó la cabeza levemente. Dos perlas negras, oscuras y profundas, lo observaban con atención. Ella curvó su boca, sonriendo con arrogancia, imitándolo sin descaro.

-Aléjate de mi, rata almizclera. –Le espetó con ira. Nadie lo desafiaba, no a él, no a un Malfoy.

Ella se apartó sin dejar de sonreír. Él la golpeó con el codo cuando pasó por su lado, sin importarle. Los dos mastodontes lo siguieron, apenas podían caminar entre tanta gente.

-No te metas con Malfoy, Ginny – Murmuró su hermano, y ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Quien me busca, me encuentra –Contestó. – Puedo arreglármelas sola.

-Ron tiene razón Ginny – Intervino su amigo- Aléjate de Malfoy, es peligroso.

Ella frunció el ceño. No toleraba que la trataran como a una niña, no soportaba que le dijeran que hacer.

El carrito comenzó a alejarse, y el grupo a dispersarse, dejando más espacio al interior del pasillo. Se guardó las monedas en el bolsillo de su capa, y sin decir palabra, les lanzó una última mirada de aprensión a ambos chicos, alejándose con rapidez.

-Mujeres –Masculló Ron, y Harry, su amigo, rió.

La tormenta aullaba nuevamente, exhalando suspiros de luces fugaces y lagrimas de hielo. El expreso se había detenido en su terminal, y esperaba que todos sus pasajeros lo deshabitaran.

Una larga fila de pequeñas cabezas y menudas figuras caminaban con rapidez, tratando de huir de la intensa lluvia. La gran figura de un hombre sobresalía por entre todos ellos. En sus manos llevaba una lámpara de fuego, y su cabello, retorcido y desordenado sobre el rostro, apenas lo dejaba ver.

La lluvia no daba tregua a nadie, y el viento la ayudaba para expandir su poder hacia el más recóndito y pequeño lugar.

Los tres amigos se bajaron corriendo de la maquina, cubriéndose la cabeza con sombreros y libros.

Los carruajes aguardaban en fila, quietos y empapados, esperando a que sus pasajeros se subieran lo antes posible.

Ella tomó su bolso, lo colgó en su hombro y se tapó la cabeza con la capucha de la capa. Se demoró, había perdido su caldero, y aquello sólo la retrasó más, sus amigos ya se habían marchado.  
No le importó, tomaría el siguiente carruaje.

Se bajó con lentitud y vislumbró el vehículo negro. Se acomodó la capucha y se encaminó a él. Pero no pudo hacerlo.  
Una mano la agarró por el brazo con fuerza, y la estrelló contra la pared del vagón. Sintió que su cabeza se empapaba, la capa se le había resbalado hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros.  
Abrió los ojos impresionada, quería saber quien era lo suficientemente idiota para hacer algo como eso.

-¡Malfoy! –Exclamó sorprendida- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Me debes una guerra, Weasley.-

Él la agarró con fuerza por los codos, la lluvia resbalaba por su perfilado y simétrico rostro, y los rayos se mezclaban con el frío gris de sus ojos.

- ¿Sigues con eso? –Exclamó- Créeme, no querrás meterte conmigo. ¡Suéltame!

Sintió un golpe en su espalda, él la había empujado con más fuerza contra el vagón, aplastándola contra su pecho. Ambas respiraciones se habían entrelazado, pero la de él, era fría, como si sus pulmones estuvieran hechos de hielo.

-¿Te crees muy lista comadreja?

Ella hizo un gesto de dolor, sentía sus uñas clavándosele en los brazos. Sonrió.

-No te tengo miedo, Malfoy.

-Malo, malo. Aquí no están Potter y la babosa de tu hermano para defenderte. –La estrechó con más fuerza.

-No necesito a nadie que me defienda – Contestó ella sin perder la sonrisa.

Él abrió los ojos asustado, y se alejó un par de centímetros. Miró hacia abajó, ella había levantado la rodilla justo a la altura de su entrepierna.

-Vaya, esto no me lo hubiese esperado de una Griffindor... Pero sí de una Slytherin.- Sonrió con maldad.

-Ahora que lo sabes, mejor no te metas conmigo. –Masculló perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba empapada, pero no sentía frío.

-No me amenaces alimaña. –Volvió a estrecharla con más fuerza, causando que profiriera un gemido de dolor. Pero no dejó de sonreír.

Sus caras estaban a un palmo de distancia. La respiración de él se había vuelto lenta y entrecortada, ella prefería pensar que era por el frío.

Sentía como su pecho se tensaba bajó el cuerpo de él, ya había dejado de sentir las uñas en su brazo. Ahora la tenía firme y sujetada por los hombros.

-¿O si no qué? –Lo desafió con calma.

El enterró las uñas en sus hombros adrede, quería que sintiera dolor. Deseó que el material del vagón fuera de espinas venenosas, agujas, o clavos oxidados, porque su sonrisa lo estaba descolocando.

-Te las vas a ver conmigo. –Gruñó aplastándola contra su cuerpo, y se acercó a su boca con furia.

La besó. La beso con rabia, con odio, con pasión. Ella frunció los labios, asqueada. No podía moverse, estaba acorralada bajo sus brazos, bajo su piel, bajo su cuerpo, bajo la lluvia.  
Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, y relajó sus labios. Él exigía con fuerza y ardor la entrada a su boca. No quería dejarse llevar, pero ese beso se estaba volviendo delicioso y tentador.

La abrió. Dejó que él entrara sin recato, violando su lengua como si le perteneciera.

Sintió como deslizaba los brazos desde sus hombros hasta su cintura, rodeándola con ímpetu, presionándola contra sus piernas y estomago.

Fueron unos cortos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Se olvidó de la lluvia, de la humedad y del frío, pero no de con quien se estaba besando. Abrió sus ojos con brusquedad, y reaccionó.

Él se apartó de ella con rabia, gritando, y lanzado maldiciones. Se tapó la boca con su mano y se palpó el labio inferior impresionado. Sangraba.

Se observó los dedos manchados de sangre y sonrió con arrogancia.

-Definitivamente habrías sido una excelente Slytherin. -Murmuró. Se limpió la boca con el torso de la mano, ella lo observó con el semblante oscurecido, e imitó su sonrisa.

-Si hubiera sido una Slytherin... Estarías muerto.

Tomó su bolso que estaba desparramado sobre el barro, se arregló la capa y se colocó la capucha.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Ella, se alejó con determinación y el mentón en alto en dirección a uno de los últimos carruajes que quedaban. En ningún momento se volteó a verlo. Él, no la siguió con la mirada, ni siquiera se preocupó por saber que camino había tomado.

Aquel beso quedó en el olvido cuando ambos rompieron la conexión. Nunca más se volvió a hablar del tema, y nunca más se volvieron a dirigir la apalabra, exceptuando claro, las peleas constantes en los pasillos y jardines. Fuera de eso, todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno, éste es mi primer Draco/Ginny.

No sé como habrá quedado, pero siempre me he preguntado como habría sido la historia si JK hubiera unido a estos dos personajes.

Lo que me gusta es que ambos tienen un carácter muy fuere, y les gusta jugar con amenazas. Ginny es tan temperamental como él, sin contar lo valiente.

La pensé mucho, no sabía como mantener las personalidades originales, y usarlas para crear algo apasionado.

Creo que el resultado fue esta historia. Ambos desafiándose constantemente, supongo que eso a Draco le calienta un poco la sopa (terminología para: se le alteran las hormonas). Sobretodo si una chica se subleva con él.

En fin. Gracias por leerlo. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y críticas. Recuerden, no es mi primer fic, pero es mi primer Draco/Ginny.


End file.
